


Dean discovers Tik tok

by RaisedYouFromPerdition (Margbiii)



Series: Destiel Tik tok verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dead John Winchester, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Mary Winchester, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Teen Sam Winchester, Tik Tok, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margbiii/pseuds/RaisedYouFromPerdition
Summary: After talking with Sam, Dean discovers he likes a guy on certain app.This work is translated to russianby meme_ravl1ce
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Tik tok verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685782
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Dean discovers Tik tok

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new series that I'm working with. The name of the creator of the Tik tok that is mentioned in the chapter will be at the end. English is not my first language so please forgive me if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes.

It all started when Dean heard Sammy laughing. He was cooking some five minutes cheap microwave Mac & cheese. Their mom was still working night shifts as a nurse so he was making himself some dinner. Then Sammy laughed again, and curiosity got the best of him.

“What are you watching?” asked Dean.

“Oh, is just a Tik tok video” said Sam, not even turning to see Dean.

“Really man? Tik tok? that shit is super cringey”

“Shut up Dean, there is some really good content there”

Dean just turned his eyes, still waiting for his mac & cheese and said nothing. Sam laughed one more time.

“Let me watch one” said Dean completely forgetting his food and going to sit on the couch with his brother.

Sam did not said anything and just showed him the screen, where there was a video of a dude just staring into the nothing with the caption “Me: trying to focus on anything”, a muffled song in the backgroung, next thing the dude it’s dancing to the music that is now loud and is in a foreign language, the caption saying “My brain:” Sam laughs when the video ends and starts again.

“Dude this is stupid” says Dean.

“Is not! it is really cool! tell me this never happens to you!” argues Sam.

“... shut up bitch” Dean gets up of the couch and goes for his food that finished cooking.

“Jerk…” says Sam and goes back to watch Tik toks.

Dean goes to his room with his bowl of mac & cheese.

“Ok, maybe it was a little funny” he thinks.

Of course, the next thing he does is download the app and starts binge watching the short videos. It is already 11 p.m. when he notices the time and realize that he has been watching videos for the last five hours.

“Last one” he thinks, when he finds a video of a very pretty man, around his same age, blue piercing eyes, wild black hair, and he is talking about how to take care of bees, and showing his own honey farm. His username is “AngelOfTheLord”, which Dean thinks is weird, but the guy is still very handsome. So he spends the next two hours, watching all of the videos he has in his profile. While doing this he learns, that his name is Castiel, he is gay, single and they live in the same city.

Dean absolutely does not has a crush on this guy. Nope, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Creator of the tik tok.  
> \- caerond
> 
> I hope you liked this introduction of the series, I will be posting regularly.  
> If you want to watch a certain scenario please put it in the comments :)


End file.
